The present invention relates generally to a bevel gear differential assembly and, in particular, to a means for securing a pinion gear cross shaft relative to an associated differential case.
Bevel gear differential assemblies are well known and typically include a differential case which is rotatably supported within an associated housing. The differential case rotatably supports a pair of side gears which are meshed with at least two pinion gears. The pinion gears are generally rotatably supported about a cross shaft which extends perpendicularly and intersects the rotational axis of the side gears. This cross shaft is typically secured relative to the differential case by means of a roll pin which is pressed through aligned apertures formed in the differential case and the cross shaft.
Means other than a pressed roll pin have been proposed for securing the cross shaft relative to the differential case. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,672 discloses a differential wherein the pinion cross shaft has a central portion provided with an annular groove. The annular groove is adapted to receive a projection formed on the inner end of one of the axle shafts to retain the pinion cross shaft within the differential case. A similar mounting arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,889, wherein inner projecting portions of the axle shafts extend into a transverse bore centrally located in the pinion cross shaft.